


There's a Heart within the Darkness

by ZeiZettGala



Category: Among Us (Video Game), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Character Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeiZettGala/pseuds/ZeiZettGala
Summary: On the way of their journey back to Earth. Exploration team from Hexside got involve with a murder and space sabotage.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park, Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER WARNING:
> 
> I do not own neither of the T.V. series and the game. The Owl House is an animated fantasy-comedy, created by Dana Terrace aired on Disney Channel. And Among Us is an online and local party game of teamwork and betrayal for 4-10 players...in space! developed and published by American game studio Innersloth.
> 
> I am just a fan of this two, making a crossover fanfic.

Luz POV:

" Serial HXSe62 Camp Log Day 63  
After 2 months of exploration at planet Ez-Covin, it is our 1st day traveling back home. Nothing much to note about the planet aside from the new species of flora we have discover, there are no other living things aside from plants. The planet could be a potential habitat for humans through the safe and tested air and abundant water resources but the lack of animals are quite concerning. For now we made a retreat to report our investigations to the HQ whether there will be another expedition or finally rule out the planet as (uninhabited).  
Space Cadet: Noceda, Luz. "

Finally done recording to my journal log, I can't help but sigh remembering those times, struggling to escape a marsh of moss. Those I don't mind, the workload and dirt, but being almost got swallowed by the ground is not in my book of fun.

"Luz, are you awake?" a call from beyond of my room took me out my thoughts, its muffled but I already know that it was Amity. "The food will get cold."

"Yeah," I answered "give me couple of minutes to prepare." without a feedback, I can hear Amity walk away, we've known each other for a long time and she is my girlfriend to boot. So we practically can read each other mind often....... I think, mostly in Amity's part since she knows me so much. So I hop out my bed, not forgetting to fix it, wore my suit and went out as I promise.

I went straight to navigation, checking if there is any anomaly. The ship is in auto pilot, flying steadily now for 35 hour straight. I double check the course, seems fine. I know Eda can be a bit of an easygoing person, but she's attentive enough at her job that's why the crew trust her so much. Satisfied, I went to cafeteria to grab some breakfast.

"Morning, Luz" my old pal Gus greeted me with high five."I hope you're stomach is made of steel, cuz Willow will be mad if you won't eat... this menu."

"The menu?" I ponder and it didn't took me a time to guess what Gus means about that. "is it butter toast with beans and sauce?" seeing Gus's empathetic reaction confirmed my answer. "Oh man. We have been stuck with plants for months and now you're going to serve me with plants to eat? Ugh, no offense to Willow but plants sucks."

"Well, I got lucky that I'm placed in herb testing and have no clue what kind of hell your team faced in your investigations."

I pick up my part of ration and sat at the other side of the table, thinking about it I should be glad that I have something to eat. And even though this beans are plants, at very least they're not even close from those abominations on Covin.

"Where's Amity?"

"Probably with the captain, she's just got done before you came."

"Thanks, bud"

I quickly eat my food and wash it down with water because I still don't like the after taste of the beans. I clean up and say one final goodbye to Gus before going, but as soon as I stood up the ship shook so hard as it was hit by something, the emergency alarm wailed and Captain Lilith came rushing in the caf. The oxygen gone off too so we immediately activate our helmets, good thing we are advice to wear them all the time.

"The communications room got hit by something and the force field is down. This must be an extremely hard material that it penetrate our shield that easily." the captai explained, behind her I see Amity coming in with her tablet task in hand. "Luz, can you call Eda?"

"No need," speaking of the devil Eda walk in quite in a foul mood "It must have been a meteor. Only something with enough momentum to breach in the barrier can do this. The shields isn't that perfect so the blame's on me."

After a few minutes of discussion, all the crews assembles in cafeteria. Some have might been just woke up and some are a little worried about our situation while Eda and the Captain are still plotting an action while the alarm is totally screaming death.

"Luz, you're up" Eda turned to me and called out snapping me from my thoughts "go to the damage room and fix it, Emira will join you with some assistance. I will go to the navigation room to check any other damages, as soon as the communications is fix I'll send the tasks later. For now, try to fix the oxygen and try to prepare in case we need to evacuate."

All crews agreed and went to their possible positions while Lilith and Amity help with the depleting oxygen. I went to storage to pick up the tools and met with Emira on the way to Comms Room. The hole is very visible, albeit higher, it's not that big though it's better to quickly patch it up before it gets bigger.

"Emira, will you hold the stool for me?"

"Wouldn't be better for me to fix it since its within my reach? Not that I'm calling you short."

"Nah, its fine. I'll be checking it out anyway since I'm acquired to report." I laugh nervously as I know Eda will be mad if I didn't gave a thoroughly investigation on the problem.

I climb up while Emira holds the stool to support and start working. I tried to push out the rock but it won't budge it was buried to deep so I have no choice but to pull it inside. The rock size about 6 inch long and 4 inch wide, for a chunk of meteor it has an incredibly smooth surface and surprisingly light.

'How on Earth this kind thing penetrate the barrier and a steel ship without breaking.?' As much as I wanted an answer, time is running. I dropped the rock and immediately cover the hole with easy dry cement, on of Eda's invention, and patch it up with a plane steel. As I soldier the steel, Emira moved and fix the comms. I heard the nearby wifi engine ran and our system is finally online.

"All clear," Emira said as she tried more testing and the alarm turned off. "though it'll take a while for Amity to fix the oxygen since it's not part of the system but I'm glad that only the walls were penetrated and not the machines."

I hummed in approval and continue focusing on my work quietly. Even though Emira is Amity's elder sister and we've known each other for years, it's still awkward for me to make a small talk. Emira can be fun and mischievous whenever she and her twin Edric are together, but Emira alone is too cool for my own book that's why I'm not confident to be buddy-buddy with her.

The silence continue for 4 minutes, I'm almost done anyway. All I can hear is the sounds of the soldier and the frequency buzz from the communication machines. As I was starting to pack in my tools, I heard a crack and I immediately turn around and saw the rock began to crack. Emira besides me watch it too with a dumbfound expression.

Without a warning, the rock opened in half and a long tentacle flew on Emira's direction taking her down. I tried to act but sadly something shot in the back of my head and everything blacked out.


	2. Intuition

"Assimilation....complete."

"When can I eat?"

"You just ate. Show some restrain, we need to survive longer."

"But it's not enough."

"You're not the only one. Just don't cause any problem for now. As long as we follow them, we can eat as much as we want."

"..... Alright."

"We just need to blend with them."

"Fine."

_____________________________________________

With the comms fix everything went online that makes Eda's work a little easier. Because of the meteor hit they've gone off the course by 30,000 km from northeast which she immediately fix.

Done with the navigation she sent all the task that can be deal by the other crew while she will do the shields. On her way down she met by Lilith who's clearly frustrated by the still unfix oxygen.

"You want some hands there, captain?" Eda ask. She and her sister have been in the rivalry phase since highschool but it by no means she hates her, she will offer her help if she's needed which is the issue right now. Though everything will only go smoothly depends on how will Lilith response, which is.... as expected.

"No, thank you." cold and seething with silent hatred.

With those short words had convey her sister's pride, Eda has no choice but to went on her way. Lilith can be too over the top with everything especially when her younger, much more talented and charismatic little sister is involve. She won't admit any assistance from others, mostly Eda, because she believe she can do everything herself.

Even with the captain position which should be handed to Eda, where the younger woman refuse because she choose to be the second in command and the engineer, makes Lilith's blood boiled more for believing she was given a second hand position because her sister HUMBLY refuse for her. Eda tried her best to clear her mind and just focus to her job first and deal with the drama later. She have a shield to hammer out.

Everything went smoothly sailing. The crew are doing their job quietly and quickly as possible, all that can be hear inside the ship are the shuffle of feets, and the quiet static sounds off their radios. Ignorant from the sad truth lurking besides them.

_____________________________________________

Willow has been feeling uncomfortable for a while now. As she was cleaning the leaves that got stuck in the filter, there this feeling that keep bothering her but she can't explain. She was glad that the oxygen have been fix sometime ago because lessen her worries. 

Willow by no means claustrophobic but it is a common sense of how dangerous their situation with a depleting oxygen in the ship while they don't have enough supply of oxygen for their suit to last in a 3 week space journey.

However that is not why Willow is feeling agitated. For some reason, after Luz went into comms to fix there is something ominous she has been sensing. Since her feelings can't be at ease she went to check upon her friends a while ago for the sake of her peace. Sadly, she didn't find the one she's looking for creating more stress.

'Ugh...what's the problem with you. Luz could've already went to do some task, its not like she will always be hanging around the comms. Get it together, Willow ' the glasses girl gave herself a pep talk, it didn't do much but she really need to find Luz. 

Ever since as a child, Willow has a good intuition for some reason she can't explain. Long story short, she can sense if there is trouble or not. It came a handy from her bullies, making it easy to avoid them or in other case, if either Luz or Gus are in trouble. Lost in thought on the way in storage room, Willow got slam too hard that she end up falling in her butt.

"Ow," she look up to see someone in green suite standing infront of her, and for some reason she felt so scared. The person is tall, but never this tall plus it's intimidating. "Emira?"

The other person just stood there with an unreadable face, she should be feeling at ease for finding one of the crew she needed to check on, however it made Willow feel more agitated. Amity and her are childhood friends which means she grew up knowing the Blight twins.

Emira and Edric are mischievous children, there are no days they won't cause chaos, both are clever and always got out from every trouble so they have never get caught. In short, seeing Emira all quiet is giving her chills. Willow stood up and dust her self. The other person is still in silence watching her every move.

"Can I do anything for you, Emira?" Willow like silence especially when she's reading or doing work. She can be a bit of an introvert but not really a total hermit, she can make friends if she tries and awkwardness is something she don't like. "May I get in? I have something to do in admin."

With that, Emira step aside and walk away without a single word though she got a slight of panic in the other girl's eyes. Strange but Willow can't do anything. The glasses girl sigh and proceed to her job, however seeing the other person from comms room didn't make her feel easy.

"i wonder what happen to her? Shoot, I should've ask Luz's whereabout" Willow ponder. "I really need to find and talk to her, though I still need to complete my part."

Willow made a beeline to her tasks, she upload her data the last part of her long task. Swiping card is easy and she finally logged in. After her second set of wires, Willow went to cafeteria to check the trash shoot however she was met by something she never expected to see.

"GUS !!"


	3. First Move

It's been 30 minutes since they've split apart, she had done nothing but wander around the ship trying not to get detected. She's giving her best to ignore her hunger, she doesn't want to disappoint her partner.

  
As soon as she reached the cafeteria, she search all nook and cranny if there is anything edible that can, even just for a while, satiate her hunger but she had no luck. She had no choice but to sit this out.

  
Coming from the wepons room, the youngest member appeared whistling his way on the cafeteria as he check all his task. He then notice a green haired girl crouching by the table in the far corner of the room.

  
He dabated himself whether he will approach her or not. Gus barely spoke a word with the green haired girl, if this is Edric it'll be easy since they are both boys but Emira is a person that is too hard to approach. Not becuase she's mean, she's not Boscha, Emira is a cool girl and talking to her makes him very nervous.

  
Gus didn't wanted to do this but decided to ignored her and carry on with his task. He started on the trash shoot, humming to distract his self. Then he went to downloads. Download is a very slow task. A task that he didn't wanted to right now. Because right now, he's being tormented by his guilt of ignoring a girl.

  
The boy took a deep breath and steeled his nerves to play on his decision. After 10 minutes, Gus felt relieve that the download is finally over. The only task left in this room is the wires in the other side of the cafeteria where the crouching girl is located. He brace his self towards it. Keeping his eyes straight on the task..... then he bump his knee on a chair.

  
"What the-... Oh man, seriously?" he grumble to himself and still proceed yet embarassed. The youngest crew was about to start, but since he got a little closer he could hear a silent groaning from the other person in the room, clearly that there is something wrong. Knowing that his conscience can't handle this for long, he gave up on ignoring the girl.

  
"Hey Emira...... are you alright there?" Gus was answered by another groan. This makes the boy a little worried. What if all this time Emira is sick and he's being so heartless by ignoring her? That made Gus hated his self. "Hey, if you're not doing well I can escort you to Medbay. Or do you want me to get you a medicine instead?"

  
"...ngry...I..mmm"

  
"What? I didn't catch what you said." Gus move closer to the girl, trying to listen carefully.

  
"...food"

  
"Food?"

  
"I AM HUNGRY" without a warning, the older girl launched herself to the startled boy. She then grabbed him by the collar and pin him on the wall.

  
The next thing Gus knew is that he's coughing blood, everything went fast that he didn't even see that Emira had dugged her free hand inside his chest ripping off his heart. Horror has plastered in the poor boy's face as he watch Emira's abdomen splits open revealing a monstrous mouth with dozens of spike teeths that eats his heart. Ripping and crushing.

  
Within the second, Gus' now lifeless body dropped in the ground while the monster girl feast on it. She went after his head, eating with the helmet, then the upper half of his body was bitten off. After consuming the part she has taken, like a snap of a finger 'Emira' realized what she had done.

  
She immediately stood up and ran away. All of Gus' blood that splashed on her was absorbed like it was nothing. Her body started to closed leaving no trace of her transformation. As soon as she got in the storage she bump on someone who flew down with a loud thud.

  
'This is bad....' the glasses girl seems like saying something but she's too distraught to register.'It'll be a bad if she discover the body, she'll surely point me out. Should I kill her?'  


Unbeknownst to Willow, the girl infront of her is preparing to attack, good thing that she mentioned that she's going to admin rather than the cafeteria where her crime was. She watched closely if Willow did went to admin after she step away, satisfied in the confirmation, Emira continue to run as far as she can from the murder and searching a place to hide.

  
She found a vent in the lower engine where she morphed and hopped inside. Meanwhile, Boscha just got off her scan. She was glad that she didn't caught any sickness back in the strange planet. Her symptoms are more due to jet lag and motion sickness.

  
The red head girl was planning to get off early thinking if someone can cover her task for her. As she walk to the cafeteria mulling to herself, she slipped on something and fell on a luggage like thingy that is lying on the floor.

  
"Ugh.... what's going on?" her nose pick up a metallic odor that made her feel nauseous and when she got a full look on where she is laying, blood started to drain from her face and quickly stood up.

  
"GUS!!" someone screamed from the other entrance of the cafeteria. There she saw Willow stood in horror, the girl quickly rushed over her location and crouch beside the body that supposed to belong to Augustus Porter. " What did you do?"

  
Boscha was dumbfound, she look down to her bloody hands now registered that Willow's words are directed to her. "What !?.... you thought I did this, are you kidding me?"

"Then who would do, t-this.....something horrible like this to him?"

  
"Hold up. I know that we are not in the good terms, but how can you assume that I would do such a thing?"

  
Several footsteps was heard entering in every direction. Some gasp and others screamed in fear. Lilith immediately took charge and ordered to take Gus's body to medbay for further explaination, while she detain Boscha in cafeteria to listen to her side of story.

  
In the midst of the panic. Luz's face turned into scowl that only Viney who is besides her notice. The latina girl is really disappointed, she wanted to run off and look for the idiot who did this and punish her for causing early commotion. But she needs to stay in character or else she'll blew her cover.

  
No one seem to notice that a certain green haired girl is missing. Even her twin, or the younger sister. The said person is inside the vent shivering from fear.


End file.
